Tears of Blood
by kal owns u
Summary: NaruHina. little KH2 crossover. MASSIVE INTENSE FIGHTING SCENES! Naruto and Hinata are assassins in Orochimaru's command. Can Hinata cope with the daily stress of taking human life?how will the invasion of Konoha proceed? a little OC... PLZ RR Im beggin u
1. Assassin's Creed

Tears of Blood

Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE!!! Some of you may know me for my other story… I'm going for violence on this story; don't worry though, I'm not giving up on that one either. If you haven't read my other one, please do. IF YOU READ AND REVIEW I"LL GIVE YOU A SEAT OF POWER IN MY NEW WORLD ORDER, JUST LIKE JADEDFOX!!! (read my other story to find out about that... anyway READ ON!!!! I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts series)

Hinata gazed out the window. She had been waiting for her first assignment for months, and now that it was finally here, she couldn't help but fidget. She looked at the blonde ninja beside her. He was dressed in midnight black pants that went halfway between his knees and his feet, a black shirt with three cuts through the center, as if he had been slashed by a wild beast, black sandals with softened soles to quiet any noise made and a black over-shirt, like a coat but not quite as long, open in the front. His hands were wrapped in the customary assassin hand wraps. She couldn't see his eyes, because he held is sound headband over his left eye, using the fabric to cover his left. He also had 2 katana on his person; One across his back and another on his side.

She wore a similar guise, consisting of the same shoes, long pants and shirt of the same color, (without the slash of course) but no coat. She also had the hand wraps. She wore her headband around her neck, but let the ends of the fabric hang down.

She looked over at Naruto and could see him tense up just like he did before each of his missions. She wanted to comfort him, but she was sure that he would just shrug it off if she tried. They had been assigned a mission to kill a bridge builder from the land of waves. When Naruto had been given the news, he spaced out for a few seconds then walked off to get ready. She knew there was something wrong, but she didn't dare ask, Orochimaru-sama would have her "disposed" of for sure.

She was jolted from her revelry when she heard her team-mate's voice say gruffly "It's time." She focused her chakra in her feet and followed Naruto to the place where she saw on old man sitting down. He smelled heavily of alcohol, but she ignored it. What intrigued her was that there was a raven-haired boy, exerting an aura of solitude, a pink-haired girl, who was obviously infatuated with the boy, and a lazy-looking older man. With a shock she realized who they were; Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi! She started panicking. She couldn't kill her old friends!

Naruto glanced over through his covered eyes and calmed her. "Relax." He told her "You take care of the old man, I'll take care of the rest." This didn't calm her as much as it should have, but it got her to stop hyperventilating. "They could slow us down. Why the hell did Orochimaru give us this assignment!?!?!?!" Naruto thought, cursing to himself. Silently, he began to lurk over to Kakashi, hoping to kill him first.

Kakashi noticed something strange. Maybe it was the pinpricks on his neck, maybe it was the rustle in the bushes, maybe it was the unidentifiable sound he heard behind him but he immediately gathered his chakra and began to use a jutsu when a blade sprouted from his chest.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped when they saw Kakashi with a blade through his chest. Sasuke just stared while Sakura cried out "SENSEI!!!" Sasuke's look of shock soon transformed into pure hatred. He twirled a kunai on his pinky and was about to pierce the attacker when a **second** katana blocked him. His eyes widened with surprise. That hair… it couldn't be… "Naruto?" he asked

The figure remained silent and brought down his second sword on Sasuke's head. Sakura, who had seen the danger had uncharacteristically done something (HOORAY FOR SASU SAKU BASHING!!!!!) she threw her own shuriken, knocking the second sword from Naruto's grasp. A barely audible "humph" could be heard, as the figure reached out its hand towards the sword. The sword disappeared with a small flash of light and it re-appeared in his hand. Unable to be seen, Naruto's eyes widened. He had been careless. He didn't notice the chakra behind him until only a second ago and barely brought his sword up in time to block a kunai attack from Kakashi. Naruto looked back and saw a log with a hole through it where it had been struck (NARU BIN' LOGGED!!! NOOB LOGGED!!!).

In a deep voice he muttered "Foolish of me… **Substitution**. One of the most basic yet one of the most effective if used correctly. I won't make that mistake again."

Kakashi had also been reckless; while chasing out to fight Naruto he hadn't thought if he had a teammate. Silently, Hinata snuck up behind the bridge builder and slit his throat.

Hinata was in a state of total numbness. She looked at her blade and her hands. They were covered with blood. Her first kill… so this was what it was like to take a human life. She felt like she was going to throw up. Suddenly an anguished cry erupted from someone else's mouth.

Sakura had screamed when she saw the bridge builder, Tazuna on the floor. She had been even more revolted when she saw who had killed him. "HINATA!?!?!?!" she cried. Naruto smirked. "Mission accomplished. We have no more need to be here. Come, Hinata!" he yelled. He leapt over to her with a flurry of swords to parry any attacks that were launched. He held her now weak body next to his and disappeared into a hole of dark matter that materialized behind him.

Checking Tazuna's pulse, Kakashi wondered what had happened to his student and his friend's apprentice.

---End chapter---

… Wow that's a lot darker than I usually write… AND IT'S GONNA GET DARKER!!! Woooooot! Anyway this will have a few based ideas from Kingdom Hearts like Naruto's form of transportation… maybe a few Nobodies and Heartless will make a couple appearances… anyway READ AND REVIEW OR I"LL SEND MY UNHOLY ARMY OF THE DEAD AFTER YOU!!! Thank you and have a nice day.

Poll: what should appear from KH2?

A-the heartless

B-the Nobodies

C-both

D-neither

E-quit this story it's too dark and write more on your old one.


	2. Past and Present flashback chap

Tears of Blood

Chapter 2

Ooooookay the polls are in… with only 3 people who voted… that sucks… I'm enjoying this series too much to quit on it, so I've decided: there WILL be nobodies and perhaps a few heartless and this episode will have the flashback to Orochimaru/Hinata meeting!!!

Hinata gazed at the ceiling of her small room and wondered how she got herself into this mess. She peered over at the 3 nobodie "dancers" that were assigned to her and quickly averted her gaze. They just weren't of this world. The Nobodies moved with an other-worldly grace and lacked even the slightest emotions. In short, they freaked her out. She heard a hissing voice "is there anything you want, ma'am?"

Just hearing the voice made her tremble. "n-no… I'm fine." She stuttered. She could only think back and remember how the hell she got into such a mess…

---Flashback--- (you guys asked for it, right?)

_It was 2 years ago. Naruto had become a missing ninja for around 5 weeks and Hinata felt it was all her fault. "Why didn't I notice this sooner?" she cursed to herself "I'm the only one that would be close enough to get a hint of him doing this!!!" she thought of that happy-go-lucky attitude. She now knew that it was a cover-up. The Hokage had told her about what the villagers had done to him. How they had rejected him, spurned him, injured him. She finally realized that in his world he was all alone. While she was cursing herself for being too ignorant she heard a voice behind her._

"_So… you miss your sweet Naruto-kun, don't you?"_

"_W-Who are you?" asked Hinata, shaken._

"_Just a stranger passing through, but that's not the question. Do you miss him?" replied the hissing voice._

_Hinata said nothing, but it was enough for the stranger._

"_What if I said I could take you to see him?" the stranger smirked. He had set the bait, now to see if he'd get a bite._

"_I'd… I'd… I'd do anything for a chance like that… please… take me to see him." Replied Hinata with both a hopeful mind and a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach._

"_Good. Come with me and I'll make all the arrangeme-" he started_

"_How will you make the Hokage understand that I'm going on a trip? He's not going to let us just go…" she interrupted._

_The stranger chuckled. "He won't know. And from now on, call me Orochimaru-sama. I will be your new sensei and Kage."_

_Hinata's eyes widened. She would be a traitor to the leaf!!! But… she would get to see Naruto… _

"_if you're coming, meet me at the front gate by nightfall… I'll be waiting. Oh, and here's a little gift from me." He made a few hand signs and placed a single finger on Hinata's chest (not like that you perverts). She gasped when she felt a rush of chakra that burned like hell for a few seconds, but then cooled down to a permanent soothing temperature. When she looked down, she saw a strange symbol on her chest. It looked like a ring of thorns!!!_

_When she was about to ask what it was, Orochimaru left in a gout of smoke. Hinata just sat there, numb. She began heading home after 5 minutes. On her way home, Hinata saw Sakura, smiling like a chestire (… I know I can't spell it, but it's HARD to spell…) cat. _

"_what's so funny?" asked Hinata._

"_NARUTO'S GONE!!!" she shrieked with joy. "When I told the villagers that he hurt Sasuke during their sparring session, they ran him out for good!!! It's had me in a great mood for weeks!!!"_

"_What!?!?!?" gasped Hinata. It was HER fault Naruto left? Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what happened. "WHAT THE ____ING HELL DID YOU DO, YOU __**&**__!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU"VE DONE!?!?!? DO YOU!?!?!?" Sakura never got a chance to answer. At that moment, black vines began to cross Hinata's skin, glowing crimson with chakra. Hinata shrieked as she leapt upon Sakura, she closed off 273 chakra points when she was done, then tossed her into an unsuspecting Sasuke before walking off, the vines slowly returning to the seal. _

"_I'd get her to a hospital if I were you. She'll probably die within 10 minutes." She muttered to Sasuke, who's eyes widened and ran off with her on his back._

_She collected her belongings and packed them on her back. When her father, Hiashi asked where she was going, she said on a mission. Her father just shrugged and said "Don't slow anyone else down." After he left, she cursed him and stuck a few letter bombs in her room, set to explode at nightfall. "The perfect distraction." She thought._

_At nightfall, she saw Orochimaru waiting for her at the gate. "shall we go?" he asked. "just a few minutes if you please." _

"_it's either now or ne-" he was cut off by an explosion somewhere in the village. Hinata smirked and said "now, we can go." Orochimaru let out an explosive laugh and said "you're as cunning as Naruto himself. Of course, you'll find that out soon enough…"_

_---end flashback---  
_

_---end chapter---_

_Not bad huh? Well I'm enjoying myself!!! Anyway READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 2… if I did, Xemnas and Hiashi would have pipe bombs strapped to their backs._


	3. Coming to terms and Preparation

Tears of Blood

Chapter 3

Hooray chapter 3!!! Woot!!! Anyway, last chapter was kind of a setting-thing so now you know the history about Hinata/Naruto and Orochimaru. Anyway, this chapter is another set up chapter… but the next one **will **have VIOLENCE AND GORE!!! Well, this is rated T so no gore, but a lot of violence… okay, fine some gore but just a little! XD. I think this is also going to have more NaruHina than I originally anticipated… READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A DOG!!!!! Thanks… I don't own anything (especially Naruto and Kingdom Hearts 2), so give me all your stuff to sell on eBay.

Hinata thought back to the mission. How could she have killed him just like that? Just so easily, a flip of the blade and she had desecrated even that man's most basic right; existence. She had played god with his life and was carrying the weight of that man's death on her shoulders. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Naruto, dressed the similar to the mission (he always wore the same style, only with his headband around his neck).

"Can I come in, Hinata-chan?" he asked with a solemn face. She was surprised by the honorific at the end of her name, but she nodded and moved from the doorway to let him in. he came in and sat on a chair, turning to face her. His face bespoke concern, but also hopeful.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have killed for the first time recently… on our mission." Here Hinata nodded dumbly "and it seems that you're struggling to get over that fact. It's something that every ninja must come to terms with. I had to do it myself, and I know how difficult it is. If any thoughts of… _questionable_ acts come into your mind, tell me right away. I'm here for you." Hinata was shocked. She would never think of suicide! The very thought was repulsive… it was a permanent solution to a temporary problem…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Naruto's lips on her cheek. He kissed her and whispered in her ear

"I _can't_ lose you…"

Hinata turned the deepest shade of crimson you could imagine. She began fidgeting so bad that she dropped her locket. Naruto picked it up and gave it to her. She smiled and barely whispered

"T-T-Thank y-y-you N-Naruto-kun…"

He smiled and began to leave. He said goodbye, and showed himself to the door while she gasped and fell onto her bed. The nobodies in the corner smiled to each other and began to place bets on how long it would take for them to hook up.

As Naruto was walking back to his room, a dusk materialized in front of him. It had the traditional knot around its back, which indicated it was a messenger.

"_My liege, the Master wishes to speak with you on a matter of your next mission." _Spoke the Nobodie before disappearing. Naruto sighed and, pointing his hand at the wall, opened a portal to the kage's office.

"Good, you're here." Hissed Orochimaru. Naruto could tell that something was wrong. "we have **the** mission coming up and I've decided that you'll go. We have 3 teams that are going, but they have to technically be genine. You're the top of the list. So your team will have Ruby and your precious Hinata. There will also be the team of Kabuto, Yoroi, and Misumi. Also, due to lack of proper candidates, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Naruto thought over the teams.

Dosu and his team were definitely cannon fodder, he could kill them in the blink of an eye, same with Yoroi and Misumi. Kabuto was an ace at what he did. Naruto doubted he could win a fight with him, so he was ready for it.

Ruby… there was a surprise. She had arrived from the village of sand about 3 years ago, or so he was told. He had seen her fighting. It was as if she had 3 separate entities in her mind. A healer, a fighter and a "deceiver". She had 3 entirely different attack styles. Also, she was their secret weapon. Something that would destroy the Leaf village once and for all. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Orochimaru's voice.

"how would you like to train? With the dusks or samurais? In which case you can take care of that yourself. I need you in your top condition for this mission."

"give me missions. Also, it is my wish that I give Hinata private lessons for her assassin duties. She just recently made her first kill…"

Orochimaru chuckled "and you want to protect your girlfriend?" Naruto stiffened with rage, but also felt a warmth in his stomach… would that be such a bad turn-out? Orochimaru chuckled. "Granted. Tuesday through Sunday you will train her, but I'll have missions for you otherwise. Prepare for the most grueling training schedule of your life." Orochimaru chuckled as the dusks showed him to the door.

---end chapter---

Soooo those of you who don't know what dusks are, they are the most basic nobodie. Imagine a freaky white being with a blade for each hand that moves really slippery, like they're drunk or something (I wouldn't know)… anyway, the idea for the OC Ruby came from my sis. I'm setting up for some bitter reunions. There will be some warm love between Naruto and Hinata and some dark fights between them and their village. One final note: IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I WILL NOT WRITE!!!! Actually, if you don't review I'll kill off the main characters and make orochimaru devour their corpses… and make Rock lee and Gai sensei the new heroes. GREEN SPANDEX ALL AROUND… with those threats I let you go and review. It's easy just push that little review button, type some words and you're done. Ahhh well, it's 1:00 am here and I'm about to drop dead and I'm STILL rambling… see you all in my next writing!!!


	4. training and love

Tears of Blood

Chapter 4

HOLA TODOS LOS PERSONES!!! Lol anyway… summer has been hectic for me (and by hectic, I mean watching stupid videos on youtube… check out Naruto Abridged, it's hilarious) and I've FINALLY decided to update. Does anyone know how to alter your penname page? Anyway… thanks for the reviews and let's continue with the story.

Hinata was hidden somewhere in the premises. It was an outdoor park, with a few trees, and a small lake. And a variety of ferocious beasts, ninja traps, poisonous plants, and mosquitoes (hate those little buggers). It was an almost exact replica of the forest of death in Konoha; and twice as deadly. Naruto sighed to himself. He had instructed Hinata to try to "assassinate" him. He had been walking around for about 3 hours since the start of the exercise. Naruto was getting annoyed. He had hoped Hinata would make her move, but at least she was patient.

He heard a noise in the bushes behind him. He flung a dulled shuriken at the sound (it was dulled so that he wouldn't actually hurt her) and he said "Hinata, you can come out now." He started over to see if he had actually hurt her. "If she's hurt than this will be troublesome" (sound like anyone we know?) he thought out loud. Hinata smirked. He reached into the bushes and felt… a wire. His eyes widened. "Awwww S!!!" He yelled as he pulled out his sword he hit the dodged from left to right as needles crossed paths where he was. Out of nowhere a log came swinging down. He ducked just enough to go under it's path and Hinata was on him in a heartbeat, bringing down the kunai across his throat.

"I win." She said. Naruto just smirked.

She heard him chuckling and as she was trying to understand why, she was hit blindside by a giant object. She shortly lost consciousness.

"Ooooow..." she groaned. "what the hell happened? Where did that train come from?"

Naruto just smiled and pointed at her traps. "Backlash." He said. She then realized what had happened. The log was still swinging… She had been in its path! OF ALL THE STUPID MISTAKES!!!!! (Hinata been **LOGGED**… wow… All you Hina fans please don't kill me.) She started thumping her head against the ground when Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't beat yourself up! You did great. Besides, you've greatly improved. You should be proud." He whispered to her.

Her face grew red at their proximity. Hinata thought about all the trouble that they'd had. How she had watched him when he was a child. She admired him. When she saw him, she felt stronger. She would die to protect what she believed in. While she was contemplating her feelings for him, he was having some experiences of his own. "how could I not notice her. She's perfect… Her personality… Her attitude… Her body (pervert!!!)…" he couldn't help but like her. "But is it love?" he asked himself, warily. When he saw her face he knew the answer. "yes." He thought simply as he leaned in closer to her.

Hinata saw his face coming closer… closer… closer… this was the day she had dreamed of for over 6 years… she closed her eyes and came up to meet him.

About 50 feet away, at the edge of the clearing stood Ruby. She giggled as she leapt away, leaving the young couple to their session.

---end chapter---

HOORAY!!! I know it's mushy gooshy, but you gotta admit; it's funny. Oh, I know there's more NaruHina and not as much gore, but there will be your fair share of gore and violence during the exams. The nobodies didn't make an appearance in this one because they're in the center of the forest… duh!

Poll: what should Naruto's weapon be?

A) a long, thin sword like Sephiroth's

B) infinite amount of 1-shuriken 2-senbon (needles) 3-kunai which he throws (plz specify)

C) a HUGE sword, like Cloud's

D) 7 katana with scabbards that he can control through using his chakra

I'm inclined towards A, but you ARE my readers, what do you want? The poll ends in 3 days… VOTE OR I"LL KILL OFF NARUTO AND MAKE IT ROCK LEE X HINATA!!! Scary huh? Anyway, READ AND REVIEW; I'm BEGGING YOU!!!


End file.
